If he Taught a Class!
by Ms.Lulu
Summary: Huh? Xellos as a Teacher? Lina hates his guts? And whats this! Filia does too! Read what ends up happening to the both of these unsuspecting subjects!    FiliaxXellos LinaxXellos
1. Ah! My Jewels!

**I do not own Slayers!**

_This is one of those fanfics that have your favorite characters you just love reading about! But there in a totally different world then where we originally are know them from, they sometimes give us excitement reading them, and others its just to awkward to read on. Hopefully this is one of those whom excite you guys to read on Enjoy~ _

**Ugh…**

It had just been one of those days, for our dear friend Xellos. He had admit various times before, he loved the feel we humans gave off negative emotion, being fear or discomfort, but when it came to him it annoyed him quite a bit. Work was hectic, for what ever reason he decided to become a teacher, well he was pretty much regretting it at this point. Those kids! Like little demons trying to take over the classroom! The nerve of them being so rude to there sensei!

He had just arrived home, to his apartment slumping over on his couch, dropping his suitcase on the way. I'll teach them a lesson tomorrow, but right now all I want is to sleeeeep oh beautiful, beautiful sleep!

Haha grab his hair! It looks so silly! An all to familiar voice was heard in Xellos dream. N-no they couldn't have gone as so far to invade my most precious thoughts! His eyes were closed within the dream, but he could still feel his hair being pulled.

Hey his eyes are still closed, it isn't working Lina! There leader smirked. Alright, then, there's only one thing left to do! Were going to have to get em! Everyone looked at her confused. What do you mean Lina? You know! Get em!

It seemed she had pointed in a certain direction, because everyone had said oooh. What are those kids thinking about now, before Xellos could open his eyes to see what was going on, he felt a large pain hit him at his groin region.

Fffaahhhkkk was all he could muster out, his hands automatically placing in front of his precious jewels.

Hey lina it worked! Of course it did jellyfish for brains! Now lets get out of here before he gets on his feet! The rest of the little kids had followed her, where ever out was.

Get back here you! Finally getting up he noticed it had been to late to teach who ever did this a lesson.

Its all I need now! Xellos adjusted his baggy black pants, feeling where the necessary adjustments should be done. A little better but, oh ho ho now I'll have to track those kids down!

But before Xellos could even take a step within his dream, he heard a loud obnoxious noise, causing him to wake up, back in his real world.

* * *

><p>"Ah the alarm, well I suppose its back to another day of misery" he stood up from his very uncomfortable rest, cracked his back a bit, then headed for the shower.<p>

It was the only time Xellos felt at ease, a cold shower always made him feel refreshed.

Finishing up the shower, he took a quick leek, then wondered to his room with nothing but a towel on. "Now lets see what I can wear today", though he thought the same thing everyday, he mostly wore the same cloths. The only thing which actually changed was his tie patterns.

A dark purple collar shirt, black pants with wool texture, giving a bit of air to breath in. Black tie, but this time with a zigzag of light purple patterned in. His shoes were always a dark brown, then finishing up by having a silver watch on his left wrist. He occasionally wore a purple necklace, but because of the recent events that had happened to it, it was no longer wearable, so he simply just looked upon it, starting with today.

Adding any necessary finishing touches looking into the mirror before he left out the door with his suitcase. "Ah you sir are one sexy demon!" he gave himself a wink. Even though Xellos didn't necessarily enjoy his current job he liked to look, well good.

Every morning he would take the bus to work, grab a sandwich and a cup of tea from Moonbucks, then have a short walk to the school he worked at.

It was a middle school people, yes full of kids who thought they were up top from every other adult there!

Xellos entered the building, getting to the teachers office first, to clock in. He always gave a simple hello to a teacher in particular. He had the thought of her not really enjoying his company but, in spite of knowing this he spoke to her just for shets&giggles.

"Why hello Miss. Filia how has your morning been treating you?" he gave a smile which to her seemed to be all the more as fake as his last.

"Hmph, just fine Mr. Xellos shouldn't you be in your class getting ready?" He pulled a seat next to her, placing his elbows on the table, his chin resting on his hands. "I could but I much rather be sitting here, enjoying this company with you" she turned her head, then stood up.

"Well! Then I'll be going to class!" "Then so will I!" As if repeating her actions he followed her down the hall.

"Mr. Xellos why are you following me!" Xellos gave her a some what head tilt. "Now listen here Miss. Filia what ever gave you the idea I was following you? You do know I've been teaching next to you for two years now do you not?" She paused, in the empty hallway. "Oh, right" Xellos shook his head lightly, placing his hands up giving a sigh motion..

He took the lead, reaching his classroom first, leaving Miss. Filia dazed, in front of her room. "Well I'll be seeing you around lunch break", he gave her a small smile, knowing she would just reject it, as she has done with the many other smiles he's gifted her.

Here it was the class whom he couldn't particularly stand, and having to deal with them for a whole five hours well, that was just to much.

Walking in he gave a smile to his class, "Hello everyone, please take your seats so we can start."

Is what he would of liked to have said if Miss. Lina hadn't thrown a water balloon at his chest, as soon as he stepped a foot inside the classroom, causing all the kids to laugh.

Xellos simply stood there giving a crooked smile, towards Miss. Lina. "Listen here little girl you don't throw water balloons at your teacher", he got a little closer to her face.

"Hey get out of my face you weirdo", and with that his dreams had nearly became a reality if he hadn't grabbed for her leg in time.

"And what do you think you were about to do with that leg of yours?" he held a firm grip around her ankle. "Hey let go!" Lina pressed her hands against his chest, trying to free her leg.

"Oh no no Miss. Lina, your coming with me! Everyone take a seat, while I have a talk with this young lady outside."

Xellos literally just had to pull on her leg, for Lina to follow, she had no choice either way. After closing the door, he turned around, letting her leg free, pressing her against the wall, with his left arm against her collar bone.

"Miss. Lina I don't believe you've yet to apologize for yesterdays little incident, and now today you've gotten my shirt all wet." He pointed with his free hand, still having a visible wet circle on his chest.

"I don't need to apologize for nothing!" Xellos sighed, he knew this wasn't going to be an easy kid to crack. "Look why don't you just explain to me what's the matter? There has to be a particular reason as to why you hate me so much?" Lina just stared him down. "Nope I just hate your guts nothing else to it!"

Then something hit Xellos, mentally. "Ooh if only you had been more like your sister, she was such an adorable, smart child such a joy to have her in class, you two seem like opposites, hardly a resemblance if you ask me."

Without any type of warning, Lina got him, ooh she got him good right in the kisser.

Xellos had no choice but to release her, and head for the floor, in pain.

Lina was already half way down the hall, screaming "You earned that you idiot!"

After regaining his strength back, Xellos leaned against wall, thinking over what had just happened. "So that's what the problem is, hmm" and with that Xellos walked back in his class, not needing to worry about seeing Lina again for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Writers Notes~<strong>

_Alright well tada! I totally just thought of his at around 11 o'clock and thought it was so cute. I might continue it but hey I'm not sure just yet. Review and I might make up my mind a bit faster!_


	2. Just another one of those Weekends

**I do not own Slayers!**

_The continuation of "If he Taught a Class!", I enjoy writing this story so please if you have any comments fill free to send them in reviews, criticism helps to get the right character out of each of them. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!_

The bright sun coming from the window curtains, was the only reason to have woken Xellos up that Saturday afternoon. He usually never woke up early on the weekends, there was always that time at around 2 o'clock that just seemed to be calling him up at a better time.

"Oh dear, I guess I shouldn't spend the whole day just sleeping around." Xellos sat up, rubbing the back of his head, giving a slight stretch. He always realized when he woke up he'd have his bed sheets all wrapped around him like how a pregnant woman places her belly on a spiral of sheets to sleep more comfortably.

Usually on days like these Xellos would take a walk in the park, or anything to keep himself busy. The thought of work troubles never really ran though his mind.

Finishing up his shower routine, he wore dark blue jeans not to tight of course. Accompanying with a short sleeve dark purple T-Shirt with black low sneakers. Taking a small backpack with him, to place his towel and water bottle inside. Though some people thought it strange, Xellos enjoyed running in jeans he never really did sweat a lot.

* * *

><p>Taking the bus to the park, he started taking his laps. He always felt like he belonged outside, it just made him feel so at home. There were always a couple of other people who ran also, but they never seemed to pay attention to the beauty they were jogging under. Xellos liked being aware of what was going on around him, so listening to music while jogging never took an interest to him.<p>

After an hour and a half, he took a break taking his water bottle out from his backpack. Water never tasted so good after a nice jog. Drops would sly past his mouth, down his neck, on his chest. Ah so refreshing, I wonder if Miss. Filia would enjoy a jog with me. A sly smile came across his face. I know! I'll call her up later to see if she'll like to go tomorrow.

Xellos gave himself a pat on the back, for thinking such a plan. Leaving his bottle at hand, he continued to run for the next thirty minutes, finishing up his routine.

Finishing up his jog, he noticed a library from across the street. Hm, I could use a new cooking book, perhaps I'll just look around to see what they have. After drinking up his thirst, he placed the rest of the water on his head, twirling his hair. Refreshing as ever~

* * *

><p>Tossing the bottle in a recycling bin, he walked in noticing how quiet it had been. "Excuse me Miss. Librarian, any idea where you keep your cooking books?" Before replying she sent him a Shush, then pointing in the direction where he could find them. "Ah thank you ma'am."<p>

Everyone he passed had been studying so peacefully, it brought up memories when he was in college, having to study his ass off about magic. Finally walking up to the cooking shelf, he noticed a familiar orange-head at the other side, what seemed to be studying some sort of book.

My my my what do we have here? Miss. Lina studying? What a rare site to see. Xellos knew she had a gift, she was the top student in his class, but he never once saw her actually pick up a book.

Being the slick little monster that he imagined he was, grabbed the first cooking book he spotted to hide his face, walking around behind Miss. Lina. Leaning in, "Excuse me Miss, but would you happen to know which of these plants would be best suited to accompany a steaks flavor?" Lina turned around, seeing the infamous purple hair, which seemed to be slightly wet, with those eyes closed, imagining a smile behind his book.

"Xellos! What are you doing here!" Everyone near the two had shushed at them, causing Lina to lower her voice. "What do you mean Miss. Lina? This is a library after all, I'm not prohibited from coming here." He stood up, now realizing how close he had been to her face, noticing a slightly flustered Lina.

He took a seat beside her, he wouldn't let this opportunity go to waste. "My Miss. Lina, I've never seen you look so concentrated in your readings, its quite the view." he gave her a smirk, enough to cause her to close the book she was so eagerly reading. "I also didn't know you wore glasses, it suites you quite a bit." With that last comment, she stood up, taking her glasses off, placing them in her purse. She stared him down, turned around and started to walk off.

Typical Lina, not able to do a thing in here, with so many people around. He also got up, following her till they left outside the library. "Would you lay off! Quit following me!" "Now now hear me out Miss. Lina, I still haven't gotten an apology for that incident you caused yesterday." "Which one? Bursting the water balloon on your chest or kicking you right where it hurts!" Xellos thinking back at the subject, made him feel really uneasy.

"I would have to say both, though one of them nearly didn't cost as much pain as the other." Lina smirked, walking down the steps of the library. Xellos looked down, as he noticed something was about to go wrong. He quickly reached her, just then she tripped, not noticing the next step cracked.

As she started to panic, seeing herself roll down the rest of the way, about twenty-five steps left, she felt strong arms wrap around her stomach. Lina couldn't believe fate had stopped her from a visit to the hospital.

"Are you alright Miss. Lina? Your lucky I was behind you." she didn't quite have the strength to turn around, and shove Xellos off. So, with no complaints, he lifted her up bridal style, down the rest of the steps. The whole time Lina had been staring at his face, he never stopped smiling, or took his eyes off her.

He placed her down, his hands beside his hips. "Be careful where you step from now on alright Miss. Lina?" She had zoned out this whole time, and barely even realized he had spoken to her.

She had started to put in what exactly her sensei had been wearing. She had never seen him wear jeans before, but it suited him so well, much more then those black baggy pants he'd wear for class. Realizing what she had been doing, giving herself a mental slap on the cheek.

"Miss. Lina are you alright?" He gave her a concerned look, his head tilted slightly. "Oh, ya ya I'm alright now, thanks" she had a faint blush on her cheeks, never had she said thanks to him before.

"Good, then I'll expect to see you on Monday, and next time look where your going? I wouldn't want to get a doctors note from your parents", she gave him a slight nod. "Sorry, about yesterday." She opened her purse, shuffling around her stuff, handing him something. "Here, I fixed the chain for your necklace, it took awhile to fix", her hand was reaching out to him, she just couldn't get rid of the blush slipping past her cheeks.

Staring at the chain, he smiled, grabbing a hold of her hands, and the item. "Why thank you Miss. Lina, I appreciate the care you placed into it." He couldn't help but place his mouth on her hands, taking the chain, his eyes slightly showing his violet, cat like shape.

Lina couldn't do anything but stare, her mouth slightly open, face completely red. She had never seen her sensei open his eyes, remembering all the times he always had that stupid face on, no matter what punishment she did to him.

Standing back up, he placed the chain in his pants pocket. "Well I hope the rest of your weekend turns out just how you wished it to be." He gave a small smile, then waved goodbye, indicating his leave. "I'll be seeing you on Monday, remember be careful~" and with that he was gone. Leaving our Lina there, speechless.

* * *

><p>Hm, I never did check out that book, oh well I can always whip out something from what I already have at home. Xellos sat at a bus stop, awaiting for its arrival. Oh I still have to call Miss. Filia! I do hope she says yes, but just in case she doesn't. He walked off till he spotted a phone booth, walking inside to make the call. Never get out the house without at least having some sort of change on you! Surprise, he always had change in his pants, its like he never took them out even after washing.<p>

Two rings had passed, then he heard her sweet voice. "Hello, whos this?" "Who else could it be Miss. Filia!" there was a slight pause. "X-Xellos! How did you get my number I don't remember ever giving that out to you!" "Oh but Miss. Filia! Remember that party we wen-" "What! Stop right there, we never went to a party together!" "But then why can I remember it so well~" she could feel the strain he was trying to place on her. "What did you want Xellos or I'm hanging up!" "I was wondering, if you'd like to accompany me to a jog tomorrow morning?" "Hm, I don't know if I can, you see I help run a pottery shop tomorrow", he thought of the situation. "No problem, I'll simply just arrive at your apartment at around 10ish does that sound good with you?" "Wha?" "Excellent, I wont be late for you Filia-dear, see you tomorrow~" and with that he hanged up, leaving Filia on the other side confused.

Just how does he know where I live!

* * *

><p>Xellos finally arrived home, exhausted. He placed his backpack on the floor, walking to his room, already naked when he arrived.<p>

Hm what can I wear to sleep! Looking in his drawers, all he felt like changing into were his boxers. I suppose I can just sleep half naked tonight, after all I did forgot to place on the AC before I left.

Heading to the shower, covering himself with his most pleasant smelling body wash, to cleanse his skin.

Coming out, with only his white boxers, which had little purple stars imbedded into them. Hm bed bed, oh how I've longed for you~

Jumping into his covers, he quickly silently feel asleep, excited about his meeting with Miss. Filia tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Writers Notes~<strong>

_Believe it or not but this actually took me awhile to write. I kinda don't like how it ended up but eh w/e _

_I'll probably add a third, then we'll see what happens~ oh and **REVIEW!**_


	3. I wont Submit!

"Miss. Filia! Oh where have you been all my life! Don't run away from me my dear!"

Xellos had been chasing Filia for at least an hour, she didn't look the least bit tired to stop, neither did he.

"Get away from me Xellos! Your such a creep!" A strange long dragon like tail had been showing from underneath her long skirt, Xellos was most curious as to what it could mean. "Miss Filia! It seems as though you have something coming out of your skirt!"

"WHAT!" Filia stopped dead in her tracks turning completely around for three whole turns, till she finally caught up with this 'tail'. "Oh lord what is it! Am I some sort of mutant! How can this be!" She collapsed starting to release little tears, wondering if her end was almost here.

Xellos sat beside the half dragon half girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Aw there there Miss. Filia I'm sure its nothing to be worried about! It even makes you seem a little less vicious!"

She stopped crying, an evil 'ora' had started to surround Filia. Looking up to Xellos with furious eyes. "Why do I get this feeling this is your fault Xellos!"

"My fault? N-no I would have never done something like this! Especially if it were only half assed!"

"XELLOS!"

Opening his eyes gazing towards the ceiling, he felt a cold sweat coming down his back.

What a strange dream, its nothing compared to the others about Miss. Filia. Hmm perhaps it was something I ate…

With a slight stretch, and a leap out of the bed, Xellos couldn't help but keep a smile on his face.

Ah! Miss Filia, I wonder how her morning has been as of far! It mustn't be to bad. After all how could she sleep knowing I'll be coming over in about…

Xellos looked over at his alarm clock, indicating it almost being one in the afternoon.

"Ah no no no! Not today of all days! I should have been awake at least three hours ago! Miss Filia is going to be so furious!"

Without any thought of what to wear, Xellos placed a white tank top on, black baggy jeans and some quick slip on sandals. Rushing out of his apartment, down the street in hopes of reaching Miss Filia's home.

Finally arriving upon Filias apartment, he ranged the outside door, awaiting for her answer. A few moments passed as Xellos finally caught his breath, no answer.

'Hmm it would seem Miss. Filia has already gone to her pottery shop. Now which way was it again?' Xellos back tracked down the streets, in hopes of remembering where he was heading.

Two blocks down he noticed a pottery shop, reminding Xellos that this was indeed the shop Filia had been talking about yesterday. All two cheerfully he started to imagine Filias sudden surprise of setting her eyes on Xellos mischievous grin.

Noticing that the shop indicated it was indeed open, Xellos took his lead inside. Quickly scanning the store, a fellow "Welcome" came from an old woman managing the register. Xellos planted his already pleasant grin towards her, walking in her general direction.

"Hello, I'm here to visit a soon to blossom relationship with Miss. Filia, would you happen to know where she is?"

The old woman chuckled, her hand slightly covering her laughs. "Why yes if you walk towards the hall way in this direction, make a left you should spot her there." The woman had pointed out the way, as she continued to laugh silently, as Xellos made his way.

Upon making his way though the store, he didn't have a huge interest in pottery. Most of the works didn't even receive a gaze from his eyes, all he had in mind right now was to see his 'soon to blossom romantic' next door room teacher.

Two knocks on the door is all it took to receive a "come in" from the inside. Xellos swiftly ventured inside, closing the door behind him.

Filia was sitting on a stool, her back towards the door. She wore a pink apron on top of her usual white/pink getup, her long blonde hair was tied up into a pony tail, focusing deeply on the soon to be masterpiece she appeared to be working on.

"I'm almost done Ms. Ree, I'll be setting it to cool on the shelf for you for a few minutes."

Xellos with his usual grin took this opportunity to give his sweet Filia a simple, yet innocent gesture.

He quietly walked just behind her, lowering his chin softly reaching her ear, whispering "Why Miss. Filia, you seem to be working extremely hard on this certain piece of pottery, are you in fact going to bring it to a certain handsome next door room teacher?"

Filia suddenly screamed out of surprise, jumping quickly forwards, all of her hard work was far to late to save, pieces of clay had now covered most of the small room flooring.

"Xellos! What the hell are you doing here!" Filia looked just about ready to pounce on Xellos and strangle his poor little neck.

"Hunny you know I was coming to visit today or did you forget our little conversation on the phone?" Filia paused, remembering that he had indeed called yesterday. "Wait a minute that's gross I'm not your honey! And look at just what you have done to my masterpiece! Its ruined thanks to you!" Filia was now glaring at Xellos like she had never done before.

"I believe its called Hunny with a 'u' Filia, do we need to take you back to learn your spelling?" "GET OUT!" Filia shoved Xellos out the door, slamming it behind him.

'Well it could of gone better', Xellos headed to the outside of the store, stating his goodbyes to the old woman who took care of the register. He took his seat on a bench just in front of the store.

"I cant believe him! Scaring me like that then causing me to knock over what I've been working on for hours!" Filia was kneeling on the floor, slowly picking up each piece of pottery with her hands. "I should of known Xellos would do something like this to me! UGH! Sometimes he can get on my nerves so much! That's it after I'm done with this mess I'm going to give him a piece of my mind the next time I see him!" Thrilled with her new idea, Filia started to clean up the room at a faster pace, even grabbing a broom to speed up the process.

After saying her goodbyes to Ms. Ree and apologizing for the noise she headed outside, towards her apartment.

Once outside she spotted Xellos, who was now looking towards her face.

"Miss. Filia were you able to clean up the mess you caused?" With that question, it only slightly twitched her eyebrow. She turned around, and started to walk off, noticing Xellos starting to follow behind.

A few steps later she turned around. "What is it you want Xellos?" he in return stopped. "Well for once, you never answered my question, silly dragon." Filia blinked a few times, "Silly dragon?"

"Yes I had a curious dream last night, and it involved you having a dragonish tail, I feel as though it should be your new nickname." Xellos with that nodded with his own demands, his right hand becoming a fist on top of his left hand.

"Ugh Xellos you really are… something else." She placed her hand over her face, giving a face palm. She once again turned around and headed to her apartment.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow Miss. Filia, don't be to late for class!"

And with that Xellos headed in the same direction following Filia, till he got to his bus stop. Irritating her till they both went there separate ways.


	4. Old Habits Die Hard

Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had fun writing it, enough though maybe I could of added a bit more for such a long absence of updating? Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I only wish I did.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day…<strong>

The sun had just started to venture over the horizon, when our little Filia started making her way to her teaching career. She usually had no problem getting up early for her duties; it was a joy to her to teach children the basics of magic and on top of that a true blessing to know magic.

Not everyone in the area could do magic, so performing big magic was illegal in the city. Not that Filia took any mind of it, though some small spells that could be done did come in handy. Like a simple light spell, or even a spell to keep a certain purple haired character out of her way!

Sigh. _Why does Xellos keep bugging me? Sure we have known each other since high school, but I know his type! He isn't the sweet guy he always acts to be! He's sneaky, annoying, and rude! Not to mention that smile! What's with him? He only does it to get me angry at him!_

Another sigh. _Oh well I can't let that guy get to me, no matter how persistent he is! Today he will definitely not push my buttons!_

Without realizing it Filia had already made it to the Majestic school of Magic! Many other teachers were arriving to perform their class objective, except of course Xellos.

Before entering to her classroom, Filia always heard loud noises coming from within Xellos classroom, which was beside hers.

_It's always the same thing every day! I bet his own class doesn't even respect him! He always comes in at the last second to start class too! How did that guy ever become a teacher anyways? _

Feeling a bit annoyed with the noise level, Filia opened the door to see what the children were doing. To her surprise they had been throwing crumbled up pieces of paper at each other, quickly she noticed the leader of this mischievous act, standing on top of front desk that belonged to Xellos.

"Alright everyone please clean up this mess, class will be starting soon." As if Ms. Filia was the voice of reason, everyone started cleaning up and throwing away their paper. The red haired Lina had even stepped down from the desk, and grinned at the teacher.

"Hey Missy will you be teaching class today?" asked a long haired blonde from the third row.

"No Hun, I just came in to see what the noise was all about, every one of you always seem to be so loud on Monday mornings." Filia gave a small smile with her hands on her hips.

"Though instead of throwing paper around, you all should be preparing for class to start!"

The red haired girl started to speak up. "For what? It's not like we actually learn anything from that guy! He's a total joke!" The rest of the students kept quiet, not wanting to start an argument between the teacher and student.

Shocked, Filia pointed a finger at the young girl. "You shouldn't speak to your superior's like that young lady, even if they might be a bad teacher!"

"Pfft, whatever" spoke Lina in a voice loud enough for Filia to hear. "That's enough young lady, go to the principal's office!"

All too quickly Lina packed up and left the room, heading out the door with a slam.

_Well that was weird, I wasn't expecting to send someone to the principal's office so early.._

She watched as the door closed, looking back at the students. "Ahem, well everyone please take out your textbooks and start reading where you last left off on, I hear there might be a pop quiz today."

As soon as Filia had mentioned a quiz, the children quickly started taking their books out, reviewing there last subject matter.

* * *

><p><em>Good looks like my plan worked, I didn't want to be in there anyways, seeing that guy again would have been way too weird after what happened this weekend, at least not till tomorrow.<em>

Lina had been wondering about Xellos since the Library, how he saved her from those flights of stairs. It made her heart flutter the way he looked up at her and carried her down, but she quickly took the idea out of her head. _Come on Lina snap out of it! I shouldn't be thinking this way about my teacher its way to gross!_ She held onto her books with her eyes closed trying to take the image out of her head.

**SLAM!**

_Ooow what gives? _

Opening her eyes Lina had accidentally bumped into someone, causing her books and bag to fall as well. She was sitting on the floor with her hands behind her for support, eventually the slight daze from her eyes drifting away. Realizing then that a purple haired man was just opposite of her in the same position she was in.

There was always a smile on the man's face, no matter what the situation even if it had to be shown as forced sometimes.

"Oh! Morning Miss. Lina, I'm terribly sorry about bumping into you like this." He had a hand reach behind his neck with his head slightly leaning to the right. "I didn't see you as I was rushing to class, and by the way it's the opposite of where you're heading" he pointed out matter of factly.

"Ya I know that" she stated quickly, starting to recollect her books.

"Hm? Do you need to be somewhere else?" he had started to help collect her things as well.

"I just got kicked out of class." The statement made Xellos stop for a second, looking at Lina.

"What a new record, getting kicked out of class without me addressing it!" The smile he had been wearing seemed to be even brighter than before.

His reaction made her blush slightly. "Ya, well, what of it!" He handed her books back to her; she quickly snatched them out of his hands.

A few people were around, however walking too quickly to even pay attention to what was going on between the two.

"Well Miss. Lina if you want you can return back to class with me, no harm done." He started to stand up, patting his black pants slightly to stroke the dust off a little. He held out a hand to Lina, giving her his trademark smile.

She stood up on her own, keeping her books to her chest making sure they wouldn't fall again. "I guess, it's better than sitting in a principles office." Her body had turned around, away from his hand and smile, a faint rosy hint of blush appearing on her cheeks.

Xellos had taken back his hand, still smiling. He leaned over near her left ear. "You know Miss. Lina today might have been a bad day to wear a skirt." After his sly remark, Xellos had started walking away from Lina stating quickly. "We better hurry, the bell is sure to ring soon!"

Lina stood there for a few seconds, his words sinking in. _THERE'S NO WAY! He had his eyes closed the whole time!_ A panic face came across her features, dropping her books yet again. _Na, there's just no way he saw anything, there's just no way! He's messing with me, __**definitely**__!_

As she quickly started to pick up her books, she headed in the direction back to class, wondering if her teacher had in fact just been teasing her.

* * *

><p><em>Well it's been a few minutes; this should keep them occupied till there, always late, teacher finally comes in!<em>

Filia had felt accomplished, having settled down a class of twenty two children into reviewing for their non-existent quiz. _A small white lie to accomplish the goal of learning!_

Filia had started walking to the door stating that Mr. Xellos will be coming in soon, so as to not cause another ruckus. Closing the door behind her, she turned around to find none other than Xellos himself.

"Ah! My little dragon! I didn't get the pleasure of having a small chat with you yet this morning, like on those rare days. Perhaps over lunch?", a slight twitch of the eyebrow appeared on Filias face. She quickly slid to her left getting a good distance away from Xellos.

"Mr. Xellos", she crossed her arms, looking at him disappointed. "You really should be here earlier like the rest of the teachers; I had to take care of your class today!" Filia quickly raised her chin to her right, giving an 'hmph' sound.

"Ah pardon me Miss. Filia, but does that mean you actually walked into my classroom? Nothing like that has ever happened before! Perhaps I should make my students become even louder if you were to venture inside again!" Xellos wagged a finger at Filia, irritating her slightly.

"Xellos don't you dare!" Just then a familiar red haired girl came from a few feet behind Xellos.

"Hey you're supposed to be in the principal's office!" Just as Lina was about to fight back, Xellos gladly intervened. "Well you see Filia, I accidentally bumped into Miss. Lina on her way there, so as an apology I've allowed her to return to class."

Filia was watching the young girl, then shrugged off the past remark she had made. "Anyways Xellos if you excuse me I have a class to teach befo-"

**Ding-Ding-Dong-Ding!**

"Ooooh! Xellos!" With a frustrated look, hands clutched besides her, Filia entered her class room with a slight show of anger.

_I've never been late before! I should have already started my lecture!_ Looking back Filia noticed Xellos had already entered his classroom, leaving her to feel a bit better for his disappearance.

* * *

><p>Xellos had held the door open for Lina, who hesitantly walked past him into the classroom. She smiled at her various classmate friends, sitting to the front, the only available seat.<p>

"As you all might notice Miss. Lina is back from her little time out section, but enough of that let us all start the day with a…" Xellos had walked to his desk, placing his suitcase on top, opening to reach quite a few papers out "Tah-Dah! A Pop-Quiz!"

There was a slight joy among many of the student's faces, studying before a quiz really did help with the grade.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: <strong>

So what did you guys think? I tried mixing viewpoints just so there is more idea of whats going on in everyone's head, also keeps the story in my opinion. There still hasn't been much Filia and Xellos love teasing being done, its of course Filia still cant stand Xellos! Lina might be developing a small crush but who knows? She also hates Xellos! There is just so much hate in this fic.. not enough love!

Is Xellos a little weird in this chapter? Please review! It makes me smile and I'm much faster to updating!

_ReivewReviewReview!_ _Its the right thing to do :D_

See you later! In the next chapter!


End file.
